Musical Exchange
by Smuzzie
Summary: Kiki Longbottom and her three best friends are chosen for a exchange program to show other schools their talent. The little group are the four chosen students to go to Hogwarts to perform and learn for the year. How will Kiki and her friends find the year in Scotland. Read to find out! Songfic
1. Leaving Salem

_AN: Hey guys, another story. This is a song fic, so hopefully I don't get in trouble for using the songs. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or the songs in this fic, they all belong to their rightful artists._

"Hey Kiki!" a voice yelled. I looked up from my music sheets to see my best friend, Alexa Sprinth, running towards me.

My name is Kiki Longbottom, daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. I am sixteen years old and currently live in the United States of America with my Auntie Susan. I currently attend the Salem Performing Arts Academy for Witches and Wizards, which offers a wide range of performing arts. Since I was little, I had a fascination for music and this is the best school for performing arts in the world. I am the daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom and the younger sister of Alice and Frank Longbottom, who are seventeen year old twins.

"Oh, hey Alexa," I said, looking back at my music sheets.

"Guess what?!" Alexa said, jumping with excitement.

"What?" I asked, while adding a few notes to my music sheet.

"Four of the best singers in the Academy are going to Hogwarts for a year to show people what we do here and possibly get some new transfers," Alexa said, her voice getting louder with every word.

"So?" I asked, putting my music sheets in my bag and looking up to see my best friend bouncing with excitement.

"Both you and I are going to Hogwarts with Jordan and Brock," Alexa squealed. Jordan Sanders and Brock Morgan are my other two best friends.

"You're joking!" I yelled, getting excited. I would be able to see my older siblings for several months in a row instead of the usual one week a year. It's the same with my parents.

"Nope," Alexa said. "Now come on and pack, we leave in two days."

Alexa is a very high spirited girl, her spirit is extremely hard to shatter. She is very open about who she is but very private at the same time. Alexa has long dirty blonde hair in curls that reach the small of her back, and bright blue eyes that are always filled with excitement. She is a tall and curvy teenager, like me.

As for me, I have long light brown hair with hints of blonde down to my lower waist, and hazel eyes with obvious flecks of blue. I am a bit curvy and kind of tall. Both Alexa and I stand at 5ft8 (172cm's) tall.

Jordan and Brock both have dark brown hair, Jordan's hair is curly and long but not long enlighten to get in his eyes. Brock, however, has his hair in a Mohawk style. Brock has green eyes while Jordan has blue, both stand at six feet tall.

"Hang on, we have to perform don't we?" I asked. Alexa nodded. "Then we have to go shopping for clothes to perform in."

"Great idea, let us go talk song choices with the guys," Alexa said. We both ran from our dorm to the guy's dorm where we found Brock and Jordan on their beds in their room playing guitar.

"Hey guys," I said, jumping into a sitting position on Brock's bed.

"Hey," they replied.

"What's up?" Brock asked, placing his guitar in its case and sheet music in a folder.

"See Alexa! They were playing guitar too! You are disrupting everyone playing this instrument today it seems," I shouted, a smile playing at my lips.

"Oh shut up! We need to decide on the song choices for Hogwarts," Alexa said. "I have planned most of it out. Jordan, you and I will do a duet together. Brock, Kiki, you two will also be duetting together. Then it will be all of us together for a few songs, then Kiki will do a solo or two, and then us girls will do a duet together. That alright with you?"

"Sure," Brock, Jordan and I said at once.

"Good, now let's choose our songs," Alexa said.

In the end, we all decided on our songs. Jordan and Alexa would sing Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. Brock and I would sing Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. As a group we would sing Que Sera by Justice Crew, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, and Determinate by Lemonade Mouth. Alexa and I would sing Addicted to You by Avicii. And I would sing Empire by Shakira, Hey Brother by Avicii, We Run The Night by Havana Brown, and Scarborough Fair by Simon and Garfunkle.

Alexa and I went shopping afterwards and bought some clothes appropriate for the songs. For the duet with Brock, I got a floor length long sleeve black dress that hugged my curves at the top and flowed from my waist with a pair of matching black heels. It shimmered in the light and covered up my cleavage perfectly. For the group songs, I bought a white short sleeve top with one sleeve hanging off the shoulder with rips around the sides and front and short light blue jeans that went to mid-thigh and looked like they were cut short, I bought some cream coloured converses to match. For my solos, I bought a dress where the top was black and the skirt was a shimmery scarlet red colour. The skirt of this dress went down to mid-thigh and was frilly but not overly frilly, I had a pair of black knee length high-heeled boots to match. Lastly, for my duet with Alexa, I found a dark midnight blue dress that went to just above my knees and hugged my curves and went with a pair of heels I had gotten for Christmas last year from Alexa.

"All done!" I exclaimed. It was the day we left for Hogwarts and I had just finished putting all my stuff into my suitcase.

"Hogwarts, here we come!" Brock cheered as he entered our room.

"We'll rock their socks off," Jordan said, as they left Salem for Scotland.


	2. The Performance part I

_AN: Two chapters in one go! I don't own these songs. Please don't sue. They belong to Avicii, A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera, Justice Crew, Imagine Dragons, and Lemonade Mouth._

"Now this year, Hogwarts is going to be the home of the four best students from Salem Performing Arts Academy for Witches and Wizards, which is in America. They will all be performing a few songs for you," I heard Headmistress McGonagall announce from backstage. "I hereby introduce: Alexa Sprinth, Brock Morgan, Jordan Sanders and Kiki Longbottom!"

Alexa and I walked on stage in our dresses, turned to face the crowd and started to sing 'Addicted to You' by Avicii.

_(Alexa)_

_"I don't know just how it happened,_

_I let down my guard..._

_Swore I'd never fall in love again_

_But I fell hard._

_(Kiki)_

_Guess I should have seen it coming,_

_Caught me by surprise..._

_I wasn't looking where I was going,_

_I fell into your eyes._

_(Both)_

_You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave._

_Before I, I knew what hit me baby you were flowing through my veins..._

_I'm addicted to you,_

_Hooked on your love,_

_Like a powerful drug_

_I can't get enough of,_

_Lost in your eyes,_

_Drowning in blue_

_Out of control,_

_What can I do?_

_I'm addicted to you!_

_(Kiki)_

_Midnight blows in through the window,_

_Dances round the room..._

_Got me hypnotized,_

_I'm getting high on the perfume._

_(Alexa)_

_I couldn't live without you now,_

_Oh, I know I'd go insane,_

_I wouldn't last one night alone baby,_

_I couldn't stand the pain!_

_(Both)_

_I'm addicted to you!_

_Hooked on your love,_

_Like a powerful drug_

_I can't get enough of,_

_Lost in your eyes,_

_Drowning in blue_

_Out of control,_

_What can I do?_

_I'm addicted to you!"_

The Hall broke out into cheers and applause. I left the stage and swapped with Jordan who was now going to sing with Alexa.

_**Meanwhile in the crowd...**_

Alice and Frank Longbottom were staring, dumbstruck, at where their little sister had left the stage.

"Oi! Frank! Alice! That's your younger sister right?" James Potter yelled.

"It is," Frank said.

"She's grown up a lot. That's the first time we've heard her sing," Alice sighed.

_**Back to the stage...**_

Alexa and Jordan had just finished their duet and it was now my turn to sing 'Say Something' with Brock.

_(Brock)_

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_(Both)_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_(Kiki)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_(Both)_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..."_

The crowd applauded while Brock and I rushed off the stage to quickly change into our group outfits. We were ready in minutes and back out there on the stage.

_(Kiki)_

_"At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que sera_

_(Boys)_

_(Here we go, yo)_

_Yesterday is history (oh)_

_You gotta get through it_

_Tomorrow is a mystery_

_So let's just do it_

_And even when the rain falls_

_You and I will stand tall_

_No matter what you go through_

_I'll never leave you_

_(All)_

_So you gotta be strong (strong)_

_Live by the words of the song (song)_

_Together is where we belong (long)_

_Never stop dreaming_

_Keep holding on_

_(Alexa)_

_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que sera_

_(Girls)_

_When it's been a long day_

_Had enough, given up, it ain't okay_

_We don't care what the world say_

_We spread love it's the only way_

_So you gotta be strong (strong)_

_Live by the words of the song (song)_

_Together is where we belong (long)_

_Never stop dreaming_

_Keep holding on_

_(All)_

_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que sera_

_(Jordan and Alexa)_

_We keep falling, but the world keeps spinning_

_And I might stop winning, just as long as I got you by my side_

_We keep falling, but the world keeps spinning_

_And I might stop winning, but I know that we're gonna be alright_

_(Kiki)_

_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que sera_

_(Brock and Kiki)_

_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que sera_

_(All)_

_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que sera_

_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que sera"_

The crowd roared but died down quickly as the next song had started.

_(Jordan)_

_"Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa_

_(Brock)_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_(Jordan)_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_(All)_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_(Kiki)_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We'll paint it red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_(Alexa)_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_(Girls)_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_(Kiki)_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_(Boys)_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

_Two songs down, one to go then it's just me,_ I thought.

_(Alexa)_

_"Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried_

_Messing with my head this fear_

_I'm so sorry_

_You know you gotta get it out_

_I can't take it_

_That's what being friends about_

_(Kiki)_

_I, I wanna cry_

_I can't deny_

_Tonight I wanna up and hide_

_And get inside_

_It isn't right_

_I gotta live in my life_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_(Girls)_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_(Jordan)_

_Hate to feel this way_

_And waste a day_

_I gotta get myself on stage_

_I shouldn't wait or be afraid_

_The chips will fall where they may_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I_

_I know I gotta do it_

_(All)_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_(Brock)_

_Okay, It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent_

_Music like a veteran_

_Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine_

_Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than_

_Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them_

_People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline_

_Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!_

_'Cause we're coming to your house and_

_People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths_

_We're the real deal, you know how I feel_

_Why they're in it for a bill_

_I'm just in it for the thrill_

_Get down now I ain't playin' around_

_Get your feet up on the ground_

_And just make that sound like_

_(All)_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

_Come on and, come on and_

_Come on and get it going_

_Come on and, come on and_

_Come on and get it going_

_On the dance floor_

_On the dance floor_

_D-D-Dance floor_

_Determinate"_

The Hall shook with the thunderous applause we received. _My turn now,_ I thought. I ran to the dressing room and changed into my dress and boots. Once I was ready, I walked onstage to face the crowd.


End file.
